


a bushel and a peck...

by startswithhope



Series: sweater weather... [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, apple picking, eating delicious apple desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: This time last year, he was still hiding his relationship with David from his family, making every moment shared not quite as full as it was meant to be. But now, with everyone he loves finally on the same page, Patrick's able to experience mornings like this one with his entire heart. And it’s a bit overwhelming, but in the best possible way.





	a bushel and a peck...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third of many autumn themed prompts submitted over on my [tumblr](http://www.language-of-love.tumblr.com/). I've organized them all here as part of this "sweater weather" series if you want to subscribe and follow along. :)

“Be honest, five years ago if someone had asked you to go apple picking, what would you have said?”

David’s focus shifts from the approaching farm up ahead to Patrick in the driver’s seat, his expressive eyebrow arched as he tries to fight a smile. He’s really terrible at that though, so before long his lips are curved upwards in that way that always makes Patrick smile right back.

“Five years ago, there wouldn’t have been a single person in my life who would have ever suggested such a thing, so it’s not an answerable scenario. But I’ll have you know, I’m quite happy with today’s outing. There will be apple pie, apple cider donuts, caramel apples, apple crumb cake, cinnamon apple…”

David’s list of apple desserts fades as Patrick laughs and turns the car into the large gravel parking lot the farm has set up for visitors. They’ve gotten ahead of the larger crowds that will make this a weekend staple as the fall season truly begins, but early September is actually prime season for Gala and Honeycrisp apples, two of the more popular varieties at the store. They’ll be picking up a few bushels of each before they leave from Mrs. Fenetry, who also happens to be Jocelyn’s aunt. She’s been one of their most loyal vendors, having been the one to make introductions to her friends who’ve helped keep their produce stocked since day one. 

“Speaking of dessert, if we can pick a handful of good apples, do you think you’d be up for making that apple crisp you were playing around with last fall? I still have dreams about it.”

Patrick watches David’s expression turn soft at the compliment. Unclicking his seatbelt, David leans over the console separating them, tapping his lips with a fingertip in invitation, or demand really, for a kiss. Patrick obliges, reaching over to tangle his fingers with David’s as he presses a soft kiss to his lips. His heart races a bit as he feels David’s engagement rings press into his skin, making him deepen the kiss just slightly, which David welcomes, mouth opening to let their tongues meet briefly before pulling back. 

“Whatever you pick, I’ll bake,” David promises, his eyes turning mischievous as Patrick catches what he’s just said.

“Whatever I pick? I thought we were doing this together?”

David untangles his hand and moves to exit the car, waiting until Patrick has done the same to answer him over hood.

“I’ll happily hold the basket and point out the ones to pick, but I’ve spent entirely too much time and money on these hands to have them marred by branches.”

“Oh yes, we can’t have that,” Patrick replies with an eye roll, smiling as he crosses to the front of the car and holds out his hand. “I better keep that delicate hand safe then.”

“I think that’s a very good idea,” David agrees as he lets their fingers tangle once again and steps in close to Patrick’s side. 

The actual apple picking portion of the morning ends up being one of the more enjoyable hours Patrick has ever spent. David really does have an eye for everything beautiful in the world around them and manages to spot near perfect apples from every tree, eventually complaining as the fruits of his own labor, well Patrick’s labor, are making the basket too heavy to carry. Making sure they aren’t being watched, Patrick takes the basket from David’s hand and presses him into the side of the closest tree and precedes to kiss him stupid. They make out for longer than is appropriate considering their very public setting, but Patrick gets so turned on when David complains, which is probably strange, but is just the way it is between them. David just does it for him, especially when he’s being the most David he can be.

David’s hair is finger mussed and the back of Patrick’s shirt is wrinkled by the time they emerge, both deciding they’ve done enough picking and it’s time for dessert. The look David gives him makes it clear that they’ll be grabbing their pastries to go, as there’s more than just apple sweets on the menu for the day. Things simmer down a bit though as soon as David steps inside the Country Store and the array of pies and cakes come into view, quickly shoving their basket of apples back into Patrick’s hands so he can go explore. Patrick just smiles and heads off to find Mrs. Fenetry so he can get their order settled for Rose Apothecary. By the time he’s gotten their car loaded with apples and steps back inside the store, David has enough desserts piled at the register to feed the entire town of Schitt’s Creek for a week. But Patrick doesn’t say a word. He just goes to stand behind him, gently winding his hands around David’s waist as he perches his chin up on his shoulder. David smiles over at him as he chats with the young girl ringing him up, both of them gushing over everything he’s buying.

“Oh, this strudel is to die for,” she practically moans, “I’ve gained three pounds from eating it already and the season has just started.”

“Totally worth it though, right?” David asks, smiling as she nods emphatically in response.

It takes both of them to get David’s loot to the car and Patrick has to admit, the back seat smells like absolute heaven. Five minutes into their drive home, David reaches for Patrick’s hand and holds on his lap, thumb idly moving back and forth as he hums along to the radio. Emotions clog Patrick’s throat at the sweetness of it and the bone deep happiness he feels thanks to the life he’s sharing with this man. This time last year, he was still hiding his relationship with David from his family, making every moment shared not quite as full as it was meant to be. But now, with everyone he loves finally on the same page, he’s able to experience mornings like this one with his entire heart. And it’s a bit overwhelming, but in the best possible way.

“Hey, can you call my Mom?” he asks David, who looks at him quizzically before grabbing for his phone from his pocket. 

“Sure, why?”

“I just want to tell her about today. She loves apple picking and I’m sure she’d love to hear from us.”

David squeezes Patrick’s hand a bit tighter as he scrolls through his favorites on his phone for Patrick’s mom’s cell. As soon as it starts ringing, he puts it on speaker. 

“Hi sweetie!” Marcy exclaims in greeting, making Patrick’s heart soar at the endearment she’s bestowed on his fiance.

“Hi Marcy! Your son is here, too.”

“Oh, hi honey! What are you two up to?”

Before Patrick can say a word, David starts to speak.

“Oh, I just picked the most gorgeous apples at Fenetry Farms. You should see them. They are absolute perfection.”

Even from the corner of his eye, Patrick can see David smirking at him, but he just shakes his head and lets out a huff.

“Yeah Mom, what he said…”

“Oh Patrick, hush, I’m sure you helped. Now, tell me everything…you know how much I adore anything that has to do with fall. You two should come down here for our Autumn Festival, there’s so many amazing stands and bakeries, it would make a great weekend away.”

Patrick sneaks a glance over at David and they share a quick smile before Patrick has to turn his attention back to the road.

“We’d love that, Mom. Send us the dates.”

By the time they get home, Patrick’s cheeks hurt from smiling as he’d listened to David and his mother chat. Patrick’s dad had eventually popped onto the line to tell her that he’d really like to get back to their lunch. The gentle exasperation evident in his tone is something Patrick recognizes immediately, feeling a new sense of kinship with his father suddenly as their significant others took another five minutes to finally hang up. 

David insists they open the strudel as soon as they get inside, leaving them both with sticky fingers and crumbs of pastry clinging to the corners of their mouths. Patrick takes that as an opportunity though, grabbing both of David’s hands so he can lick his fingers clean as he walks him backwards towards their bed. 

“I’m too tired after all that apple picking,” David whines, obviously knowing how much his words will rile Patrick up. Which they do.

He doesn’t protest as Patrick pushes him onto the mattress, hands grabbing at Patrick’s neck to pull him down and gasping as Patrick proceeds to suck the cinnamon sugar from his tongue. They kiss the way they’d been yearning to all day, deep and thorough as hands push on clothes and pull at hips and hair. As Patrick’s slightly scratched fingers from the orchard press into David’s perfect skin, he gives himself a brief moment between kisses to catch his breath, to look down into David’s eyes and try to convey just how thankful he is, how happy and how irrevocably he’s been changed. 

“What?” David questions, his hand with his engagement rings sliding down from Patrick’s neck to cup his cheek.

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am that you picked me,” Patrick whispers, his throat constricting slightly with emotion.

“Oh, were there other choices for me that I missed?” David jokes before his eyes go soft and his thumb slides across Patrick’s cheekbone. “Patrick, you’re my person. And I’m yours. That’s just how these things work.”

Patrick dips head into the crook of David’s shoulder, turning so his lips are pressed against David’s ear. “Would my person like to get naked and work up an appetite with me?”

“I mean, I could eat the rest of that strudel now,” David mumbles as his hands start to pull at the back of Patrick’s shirt, “but yeah, let’s burn some calories first.”

They burn a lot of calories. Not even close to as many as they end up eating naked together in bed, but they make a valid effort in the shower afterwards to burn a few more. 

But then David unwraps the caramel apple and all bets are off.


End file.
